


Miss Not So Sidekick from Arwin's POV-ish.

by FullWolfMoon



Category: MIss Not So Sidekick, isekai - Fandom, webcomic - Fandom
Genre: Arwin's POV, Comedy, F/M, POV, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullWolfMoon/pseuds/FullWolfMoon
Summary: During their meetings, what was Arwin thinking and feeling? Why did he do some of the things he did? Let's see the meetings between Arwin and Latte from Arwin's point of view.
Relationships: Latte Ectrie & Arwin Hebrim
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. The Blob

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my little imperfect spin on it. Other characters will have some interactions too as they are in some of those meeting scenes or have some involvement in some way or another. Some things I've taken some liberties with, elaborated on, and other things I've skimmed over due to either time, or not having enough information yet as I'm still reading the series (Beware of spoilers if you haven't caught up with the English published version yet). Some of my own spin isn't even fully head-canon for me, because I have more than one take on some of Arwin's actions. I'd love feedback on this. Share your ideas! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. 
> 
> *I'll be adding more chapters to this as I go through the chapters and update more scenes.

Other than dealing with issues that come up with the magic tower and magic in general, I’m not that busy of a guy. Sure, I’ll punish people and other creatures when something comes up, but there is a lot of down time for me. There isn’t anyone I can trust too much, so there aren’t things like family or friends in my life. This makes my life fairly...Dull much of the time. Therefore, I tend to spend a significant amount of time people watching. Usually, it’s a boring business, but people can be strange to watch. Quite a few of them hide their true motives, and pretend to be one thing when they’re really another. Sometimes I like to mess with people like that. Just to stir things up and see what happens. But after I’ve done some things to expose their true nature, it gets boring again and I move on. 

Today is no different. I floated out and about for a bit between checking in at the tower and visiting the center of the city. _Oh? What’s that?_ Someone mysterious. A person wearing a hood. Are they up to something? I use a bit of magic to flutter the wind about them and move their hood so I can get a good look at them as I follow them. I’m pretty stealthy and easily hide up in the sky since most don’t bother looking up, obviously not expecting to see anyone floating about. A woman? Emerald eyes and raven hair. She’s a beauty, I’ll give her that. I grin to myself. “Not bad.” At least she’s easy on the eyes. I wonder what she’s up to roaming around in such a sketchy area?

As I watch her, something catches the corner of my eye. A shorty blond blob of something or other, but mostly I’m curious about why I see mana around that person. It’s unusual. Normally, the average person doesn’t contain mana, it’s fairly uncommon to find anyone with it around here. Most people who do have mana, are working at the magic tower for me. 

I smirk as I take note that the beauty and the blob are having some kind of confrontation with some thugs. If it was just that blob and she didn’t have any mana, I wouldn’t even have noticed her existence and she would probably die here just like that. If it was the beauty alone, I already noticed her and would have stepped right in to keep her alive. I admit it, it’s a shallow bit of thinking on my part, just a whim. Something about her does….Draw me to her. I don’t quite know why. Her beauty alone? Maybe. 

But I have no intentions of stepping in here. Someone with mana has power. Regardless of whether I do anything or not, they should be fine with that. I’m curious how that blob will handle it. If she needs to use magic, she surely will. Maybe she’ll simply teleport herself and the beauty away. That seems likely. It’s also possible she’ll just summon up an illusion to confuse the thugs and then make her escape. 

As I watch, enjoying that the beauty and the blob seem to be pretty bold against these thugs, I’m not prepared for what happens next. The blob seems to be doing something and the next thing I know, the thugs are being blown away by a powerful magic-induced wind as if they’re mere feathers being fluttered about. Not only that, but the blob is laughing maniacally! If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I’d assume she was the wicked one in this scene. It’s entertaining, to say the least. Shocking, too. I stare a moment, surprised. That level of power is a bit much for a blob.

“Hmm….” I grin to myself. Her mana isn’t all natural, is it? She doesn’t seem to be the source of what she just did, herself, and I think I saw motions with her hands, like...“That energy...Was it a scroll?” She used a scroll to whisk them away like that as if they were nothing? Not to mention she did it as if she were an expert in using scrolls. I’ve had more than my fair share of rich nobles who needed to be instructed and wasted several ‘practice’ scrolls, to get it just right. If the scroll isn’t ripped in the proper way and at the proper place on the scroll, it won’t usually work properly either. But she didn’t hesitate nor make any mistakes.

She isn’t dressed like someone who comes from money, but there is no way a commoner could afford a scroll like that. They cost quite a bit of gold. Even just one scroll can take away a commoner’s paycheck for several months. That’s why most people don’t have any, or rarely get their hands on one. Even if she’s dressed like that, she must come from a very wealthy family to afford a scroll like that. Interesting....

I’m still curious about how that confrontation even happened. And that beauty as well. She’s something else, talking so boldly to thugs when she, herself, doesn’t have any power. She could have been squashed like a bug if it weren’t for the blob. Her beauty is nice, but her bravery interests me. So I start to investigate around a bit, curious. The thugs are not a problem themselves, but how did they lure that beauty and blob into their web? 

They must have used a trap of some sort. I figure this out quickly when I note the beauty once more, not having really been following her, but it’s hard not to notice her. She sticks out in a crowd. She’s bumped into by some pickpocket. I see right away they take her wallet as swiftly and smoothly as a mosquito digging it’s stinger into flesh, unnoticed until it’s too late. Well. It’s a reason to meet her anyway. Find out something about her, possibly. 

I float down and confront the pickpocket, getting her wallet and sending that pickpocket off to hell. Then I teleport directly behind the beauty. “Hey, is this yours?” I offer up a smile as I hand it out. She takes it with a troubled look of her own. “Oh! Yes! Thank you.” The conversation after that is brief, and not that amusing. She seemed to have not realized she’d been pickpocketed, as well she seemed to act uninterested in me. That’s...Unusual. Everyone I’ve ever met since becoming the master of the magic tower, shows great interest in me and usually they practically drool on themselves or tremble over the fact I’ve bothered to look at them or speak with them. Most of them desperately seem to either want my attention, or fear me and act ridiculously polite until they can escape. But she’s different. She doesn’t act fearful nor happy to meet me. Other than politely introducing herself, and asking for my name, there wasn’t much more to be said. Though her disinterest and lack of excitement over meeting me does make her a little more interesting to me.

After that, I left to head back to the tower.


	2. Name Irritation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Arwin a bit tsundere?

The following day after finishing up some business, I head to the heart of the city, my favorite lurking place for people watching, and have lunch at a restaurant I frequent. Eating at the tower can get boring, so I tend to eat out a few times a week for this reason. Plus, I can watch the patrons of whatever restaurant I choose. Though sometimes they act all tense by my mere presence, some have gotten used to it and try to ignore me and enjoy their meals. Others luckily don’t know me, but unfortunately still seem to gawk at me. I know I’m attractive, but aren’t they overdoing it? 

After I finish my meal, I get up and go to the counter, paying for my meal. _“Arwin?!”_ Who's shouting my name like this? Most just know me as the magic master of the tower, and those that do know my first name like this, rarely dare to call it so casually. It’s strange, and as I turn, I see the beauty. Though she isn’t who called me like that. I see it out of the corner of my eye. It’s...The blob, right? She’s like glue sticking to the beauty for some reason. It...Annoys me that she called me so casually. She’s never even met me, how can she say my name as if she knows me? It really irritates me. Just because she entertained me a moment yesterday, doesn’t give her this kind of right. She sounded surprised. But. Did she think calling out to me would get my attention? 

I focus on the beauty instead. Ibelin. She’s quite something. Though I didn’t speak with her long yesterday, she seems intelligent and sophisticated and she didn’t try to flirt with me or cower away from me in fear like many do. So, yes, that interests me. It’s fine when Ibelin answers with my name. I gave it to her yesterday and for another thing, I just called her name as well, unlike that blob. I really would like to speak with Ibelin more, to learn more about her. It’s unusual for me to have this kind of interest in someone else, but she’s different so of course I’ll be interested. She’s also quite beautiful. Though if it weren’t for her unique reaction to me yesterday, I doubt my interest would remain for long. Honestly, beauties aren’t all that uncommon so even I’m surprised at why I might be drawn to this one. Most beauties tend to approach me with other motives, like gaining power because of my position as the owner of the magic tower. The few that aren’t that way are just plain boring in the first place so why would I let them get close? As for strange, plain looking blobs who call me like we’re close, I don’t have any interest with them _at all_. 

It’s too bad that Ibelin has come after I’ve already eaten. I flirt with her a little bit. She’s charming, certainly, but for some reason I only feel like flirting with her to show that blob next to her that she’s nothing compared, and I won’t bother with her. Why a blob would hang around a beauty in the first place is strange, isn’t it? A blob’s plain looks would go better around other plain people and uglier people so they’d stand out. I guess this is one out of place blob. It’s a mystery. 

I’m fine with just flirting and talking with the beauty, Ibelin, but then she has to go and mention her friend. She’s friends with that blob? How weird. They don’t seem to go together. Not only in looks, but I don’t see a blob being charming and sophisticated. Not that those are always things to reach for being. They get boring quickly, really. I glance at the blob, disliking that I even have to toss an ounce of attention her way and then turn away quickly. I won’t bother with blobs. I think I should make this very clear to the blob herself in case she has any ideas that she can get close to me.

I make my exit, not allowing her to introduce me. Why would I want to be introduced to a blob? That’s an even duller version of a beauty who gets boring after a while. Sure, she did use that scroll yesterday and it was fun to watch, but that’s all it was. I move on with my day.


	3. Amused and Intrigued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwin's enjoying himself.

Life has its moments, but...How very boring it can be. There aren’t any people I can really interact with too much. I’m in the city again, floating about and people watching. It’s less boring than sticking to the magic tower when I’m not working. After having a meal out I float back up and look around. People are roaming about, nothing too interesting going on. I sigh. “How dull…” Maybe I can find some thugs to mess with. That would be something even though it isn’t much. I float towards a few back alleys, hovering over one, and seeing nothing more than a drunk sleeping one off. I float over to another and spot something interesting finally. Pink. A pink blob. What’s she doing back here? More like, why isn’t she with that beauty? I thought she stuck to her like an unwanted wet paper towel. That’s the impression I got anyway. I watch her for a moment. The mana around her is currently pretty strong. Just how much money does her family have to afford that many scrolls? As I’m about to leave, some guy bumps into her. It’s nothing much. There are three of them and they are most certainly up to no good. Thugs wanting to get something out of that faked encounter with her. “How interesting…” I smirk as I watch. Will she blow them away like the wind like last time? Surely, so. That or teleport herself away. Will she be less brave without Ibelin by her side? Whatever it is, there’s definitely no reason I need to get involved. And why would I help a blob anyway?

There’s something about the way the blob glances at the men that seems suspicious to me, though they appear oblivious. Suddenly, she collapses to the ground. “Oh?” I watch, curious. What’s she up to? There’s no way she was injured from that bump, much less this catastrophically. Why isn’t she just using a scroll like last time? I then get treated to the most hilarious show I can ever remember witnessing. I’ve seen people pay off thugs, run from them, fight them, plead with them, all manner of reactions. But this? No. This has never happened before. What is this girl? 

I strain to listen to what she’s saying. Her heart? What? “Pff….” I cover my mouth and laugh into my hand. This girl...She’s faking a heart attack or what? She has plenty of mana, so she could absolutely use a scroll to deal with them, but instead she’s doing something like this? This is unexpected. How amusing! I watch as the thugs panic, obviously unsure and stupidly unaware of her act. Her acting is so ridiculous anyone could see she’s faking it, but these guys are clearly idiots. They buy her act and flee in their panic, which is also insanely amusing to watch as they stumble over their own feet to scatter from the ally. Honestly, her on the ground like that quiet now, she does look a bit sickly. If I came across her just laying there like that I might think she really is a corpse. I laugh to myself, grinning as she pops up and looks wildly proud of her own act. 

She’s laughing so triumphantly. She’s ridiculous. And...Intriguing. I have to admit it. She’s got my interest. She’s a brave one, pulling an act like that rather than wasting her scrolls on useless thugs like that. Clever of her. She let her guard down dropping like that though. If they didn’t buy her act they might have attacked and she wouldn’t have had time to use a scroll. To think she’d go so far as to fake a heart problem and death just to rid herself of thugs. She’s no weakling, this girl. Can I really keep thinking of her as a blob when she’s this amusing? 

I really feel lighter having watched that scene. She deserves a reward for lifting my boredom. As she tidies up her hair, I snap my fingers, sending her a teleportation scroll. Maybe if she ends up at the tower some time, I’ll get to have more entertainment from her. I teleport away then. I don’t want some kind of thanks for it and I don’t think I’d enjoy having her act grateful about a scroll. I head to another area of the city to look around.


	4. Precious Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwin's surprised to learn who his 1 million gold customer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add that I never can remember the old 'young' mage's name because I can only ever think of him as Gandalf thanks to Latte. So that's who he is in my head so I just sort of ignore naming him in the story, sorry about that. Blame Latte!

A while later the magic tower sends me a message. Our million gold customer is there, with a complaint. Ah. Her. I’ve never seen her, but I’m well aware of her. She goes by the pseudonym Rose, but she’s really Latte Ectrie of a viscount family. This is information easily available from her account with us. She buys scrolls under the name Rose, but when we collect the customer’s information, we use magic to collect the proper information so we know who our customers are. I never know when a customer might be buying magic to do something I’ll have to kill them for, so I always want to be prepared by knowing their true basic information. No need to ask permission for it. I stand by the fact that they purchase magic supplies from my tower, which makes me responsible, so I have every right to know who they are. 

I may only know some basics, but even I know this particular customer spends an extraordinary amount compared to most of our customers. Usually they will purchase a few scrolls, spells, or other items every month or so, but she seems to buy scrolls all the time. I remember finding it strange because her family is not overly wealthy. They’d lost their wealth at one point, and were comfortable now, but hardly comfortable enough to be spending large quantities on gold the way she does. I don’t know how she does it, where she gets the money from. An interesting mystery. 

I’m curious to meet this customer in person and I wonder what her complaint could be? Since she’s been buying from us for a long time without a single complaint, I need to take this one seriously. Especially since her spending has been luxurious and helpful to the tower. Not that I don’t usually take a complaint seriously, but rarely does anyone dare to complain. 

I teleport directly to her location. This kind of task is simple for me. The mana energy around me is still swirling as I land before someone. “Dear customer?” A cookie flies at my face. Seriously, what the hell? I toss some magic at it to slowly crumble it into bits before it can hit me. A cookie attack, huh? Well, I can handle attacks of many kinds, so a cookie is nothing, but it’s silly, isn’t it? I can see I’ve clearly startled her. Funny. But. 

“Oh?” Blob? No. Rather. She’s that amusing girl from the alley before. The heart attack girl. I stare at her curiously. She’s the million gold customer?! Latte Ectrie? Really now...A coincidence like this is interesting, but it’s all the more curious that she came here herself and has a complaint. Wouldn’t the customer normally just return to the shop they purchased from to complain there? This girl has yet to cease in surprising me. I lift a hand under my chin, watching her thoughtfully. “So you’re the customer?” This really is unexpected. “I came because they said our 1 million dollar customer had arrived.” 

“Y-You came quite fast.” A mage is speaking to me. How annoying. “You told me to hurry.” I all but snap at him. The mages who work here are inadequate and if I give them an inch, they take fifty miles. They come here craving to increase their magic abilities, so I help them do just that. They dislike my methods, but I get the job done. None of them live up to my expectations very often, so I don’t like bothering with them beyond what is necessary. I also know most of them are here leeching off of me, so that annoys me as well. But. Right now, I’m distracted. 

I lean towards the girl. This really is curious. I smirk. “This is a funny coincidence. So you were that famous 1 million gold customer?” I never thought that possible. Then the mage starts bothering me again. Really. Don’t irritate me. 

What he’s saying is...Do I need to treat her special just because she spends absurd amounts of gold on scrolls? She’s been buying them on her own, so she’ll keep buying them even if I don’t cater to her. But. She’s very amusing. A source of seemingly endless entertainment. I should tease her a bit. “Do you want me to treat you like a customer?” She looks shocked somehow. Her expressions are so funny. “What?!” Pff, this girl...If my mages know anything, they know when I treat someone like a customer it doesn’t end well for them. That’s probably why this guy is panicking behind me. 

I give her a cheerful smile. “Do you want me to? Tell me.” She’s taking her time answering. Did I scare her? Probably so. “Actually, I’m treating you pretty nicely now.” I grab a cookie and crush it in my hand, well aware of how threatening it comes off. It’s my rebellion for those who dare think I should treat someone with some sort of polite, extra care for any kind of reason. But I also think it’s fun teasing this girl. Her reactions never bore me. “You know, you did just throw this at me.” Anyone who buys as many scrolls as she does, has to be aware of my reputation and frightened at what I could do to her. 

“...Well…” She speaks up. Hmm? She’s even smiling rather than getting nervous the way I expect. “Yes, treat me like a customer. I’d like very special treatment!” Latte Ectrie, you surprise me once again. She didn’t cower away in fear, or quietly insist there is no need for me to treat her in any particular way, the way literally everyone else would in her position. Instead, she greedily takes me up on my _offer_. I thought so before, but this girl is brave. Her fearlessness is interesting. She definitely piqued my interest already, but this just seals it.

“Alright.” I give her my brightest smile, in the most frightening way I can manage. I don’t have to look to know that my mage is shocked and terrified now. He knows what I could do as well now that this customer dared accept and demand special treatment from me. The fact that I can practically feel his distress is funny. But, I see it on her face too. She looks a little worried in spite of her smile. Honestly, as fun as she is, I don’t...Really want her to fear me _that_ much. Maybe a little since she’s this ridiculously funny. But not a lot. “Relax, dear customer. I won’t kill you.” She’s still smiling away, though it’s a bit generic. “I probably won’t kill you.” I have to toss that out there. How can I not when she’s holding up so well? How far can I push this girl without her getting too scared? 

“M-Master,” My mage speaks up. I glance at him. “How...What changed your mind?” So he knows. He knows I can have killed her this easily. Well, it’s true. I would kill someone and have killed people so easily over even less. But. “Because she’s funny.” I dip my head down in front of her as I grin and look at the mage. “She’s funny, so I like her.” She really is. There’s no fun in killing her. She’s too entertaining. It’s as simple as that. 

“What?” Even if she expresses confusion, it doesn’t matter if she understands. “Funny customers are precious.” They’re rare. In fact, she’s the only one. Like a rare gem being found in an ocean. How could I possibly kill something that precious? I wouldn’t. “Oh! You’re the one who gave me that scroll!” She’s all excited now, pointing at me as I chuckle. She finally realizes I caught that act of hers. “My payment for the show.” I laugh some more, covering my mouth as I remember her act. It was so ridiculous that who couldn’t think it was funny? “Well, you’re so generous.” I can’t tell if that’s sarcasm or not, but I think it’s sincere in any case. She must have used that scroll to come here. 

“Anyway, since you’re here, please check this, Master.” The mage holds out a torn scroll. I look at him impatiently. “What’s this?” What’s he trying to hand me here? A used scroll? “This is the defective scroll I mentioned in the message.” Oh, was that it? I knew there was a complaint, but hadn’t bothered paying much mind to what the problem was, too curious to meet this customer. I wasn’t wrong, she was worth meeting. “Defective?” I take the two torn pieces of scroll and rip them further. 

Any fool can easily see the paper contains zero mana. None. Even after a scroll is ripped, it contains some mild remnants of mana after use. This thing is useless. A dud. I use magic to set the thing on fire. “Huh?! Ahhh! You burned my evidence?!” The dear customer is not happy with this as I watch the paper burn away. Does she really think I’ll pretend nothing happened and send her out like this? There’s some pride to be had in being a magic wielder and maintaining a living off of selling magic items. I won’t let it go this easily. It’s shameful that any mage in my tower dared allow a useless piece of paper to get out of here and be sold as if it held some magical worth. “What kind of freaking idiot made a scroll like this? Who can’t even contain mana in paper? Who is this nitwit?” I have to find them and make them pay for this crime. How dare they represent my tower so lazily? And to do so to our one million gold customer and my precious entertainment factory in the form of this curly haired blob girl? How dare they! 

“I’m going to teach this little f****r, whoever it is, a lesson.” They need to be punished. A trip to their own personal hell, perhaps. I might even just kill them and rid myself of their embarrassing existence. I’m getting more and more furious. I don’t bother censoring myself around my dear customer, because there’s really no need. She’s ridiculously funny and brave so there’s no way she’d be shocked by some language and violence. This isn’t someone I need to be overly gentle with or impress. She doesn’t act like some delicate flower that I would worry might faint if I said a naughy word in front of her the way some ladies do. She’s a tough one, much to my relief. 

I sigh. “Hold on.” I teleport to my own room and grab some scroll paper. I quickly write in the information, using the coordinates near the Ectrie manor. I imbue them with mana, making sure it’s done correctly. Considering what things that girl might use her scrolls for, who knows if she might be using them to escape danger and blow away enemies again? It bothers me that she ended up with a useless scrap of paper. What if she’d needed it to save herself? She would have been left defenseless. This angers me more than I like to think about. I teleport back downstairs before her and hand her the scrolls. “Here, dear customer.” These should help her escape any danger. 

She looks surprised. It pleases me. “D-D-D-D-D-Did you make that just now?” Mages are really annoying sometimes. “Yeah.” So what? What’s his point? Why does he look so shocked? “If-If you can make it so fast...You should do it yourself in the first place…It...It takes us a whole day of hard work to inscribe the coordinates and imbue mana.” Really now. How do these weak mages expect to improve if I do everything for them? “That’s why I’m making you all train and use more mana since you’re bad at it.” Why are there so few magic users who are any good? They’re all so weak. They need to strengthen up. If they slack off too long, they get weaker and can do even less. I cock my head. “Did you learn magic in your sleep?” Why is he this terrible at it? No wonder he can’t lift his own curse. He needs to learn and grow stronger to be powerful enough to do something like that. This conversation is boring, the only interesting part is when my dear customer dares to speak up for the mage. It’s interesting that she’s so brave, but it isn’t like the guy is an old geezer like she thinks. 

She’s the only thing fun about this conversation. She has so many expressions and she’s unafraid to speak her mind in front of thugs or even me. It’s pretty amazing. Most people don’t go this far in front of me. I feel relaxed around her and amused. Once I’ve explained about the mage, and saw some more funny expressions from her because I won’t remove the curse from the mage that easily, I glance at her as she seems ready to leave. She’s about to tear a scroll. In the first place, that won’t work here so she’d just be wasting mana. In the second place, there’s no need for that. She must have used the reward scroll I gave her to get here, so it’s a bit unfair to not reward her again so she doesn’t have to waste her scrolls after she came all the way here and entertained me some more. 

I grab at the scroll to stop her from doing so. “I...I…! I know you don’t want to let me go, but I belong to no one. I’m like the wind, so please don’t be jealous.” Pff. What’s this girl on about? Even if she says that, she’s my dear customer. There’s no question about that. She’s funny and it’s interesting because most girls would be happy if I stopped them from leaving. That, or frightened. She seems neither, just in a rush to leave. She’s not cowering from me, nor is she wanting to cling. I like that. 

I lean in a bit. “You were quite funny.” She really was and is. I chuckle as I straighten up. I gently, but firmly grab her wrist, smiling coyly. “Here’s a reward for your efforts.” I carefully go to teleport her home. Usually, when I go myself, I don’t need to do anything gentle about it, but since I’m holding onto such a precious customer, of course I’m going to be a little more cautious with her so I use my hand, to give the mana a little extra energy as a buffer. Normally, I don’t even need to lift a hand to teleport, but with her with me, I want to be sure. I feel her free hand almost involuntarily grasping onto my cloak as we float up and teleport away. Her hand feels warm on my chest, her wrist so small in my hand, easily crushed if I so desired. She’s a tiny, physically fragile thing. Surprisingly even more so than I thought. 

She lets go as we near her home and I gently release her wrist, allowing my magic to float her feet safely to the ground. “This is near my house!” She sounds and looks so impressed, I can’t help but feel happy about that. “By the way,” I don’t want her to make a mistake like this. “Teleport scrolls cannot be used in the tower. The former master blocked them.” There. At least she won’t try to use them and waste them now. “Oh, really? So that’s why you stopped me from using the scroll.” She pauses. “Wait! Then what did you just do?!” I was wondering if she would notice. She did. I smirk. Like I’ll tell her something like that. It’s pretty obvious isn’t it? I’m just that good. 

In case she has any ideas of asking further, I wave to her, giving her a friendly smile. “Goodbye, customer. Please buy more scrolls in the future!” I teleport away. 


	5. Fun Enslavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwin might just have an obsession for teasing Latte.

I’m dealing with the nitwit who dared to send out a useless piece of paper to be sold as a nonsense scroll. It didn’t work, and he needs to pay for it. I’m told who it is and that he’s on vacation. It enrages me. He dares to run away and hide after doing such a lousy job? Surely, he left after knowing there was a complaint. What if my dear customer had been trapped with more thugs and got hurt or killed because these imbeciles dared allow her to rip a pointless piece of paper instead of a life-saving scroll? She clearly uses them for self defense. How can I let that go? I can’t. I punish every mage in the tower for this crime. Then I utilize magic to hunt down the bastard who did it in the first place. He thinks he can escape me just like that? Hell no. 

I teleport to the area he is. It takes a little more than usual to find the bastard, but he’s in this area, I can sense it. His back is turned. He doesn’t see me. Good. Just as I’m about to grab him, I hear a familiar voice. I glance over, surprised. Her hair is hidden beneath a wig, but I recognize her well enough and the familiar amount of mana swirling around her. “Dear customer?” The hell is she doing here? Bishot seems to be trying to slink away, apparently having noticed me. I roughly grab him up without taking my eyes off of her. “How odd...Haha.” She seems flustered from running into me here. Shall I tease her a little? “What? You mean your face?” Those big, expression filled eyes? How could I ever miss those even if she hides her wild curls? _Heh_. She’s pouting now. _How cute_. Wait...That’s...Why did I think that kind of thing? “Anyway, what are you doing here?” She didn’t come here to punish Bishot personally did she? Doubtful. But with her, I never know what to expect. “I was meeting someone here.” Who? I wonder. WIth her personality anything goes, add in her current look and I have no idea. I can’t even hazard a guess. “What about y-” She cuts herself off as she finally notices the mage. 

“Who’s that? Is it...A man?” Yes, though not much of one. “I think he’s still alive...” I glance him over, glaring a bit then look back to her. “Him? Bishot. He made the scroll you complained about.” And kind of needs to die. But. Maybe I can do something more interesting. “Oh, I see. Don’t kill him too painfully th-” Pff. She really wants me to? Somehow, I doubt that. “Wait. He made it?” Since it’s her, this is bound to be more entertaining than just killing him. I shove him towards her. “So, what should I do? Since you’re the one who bought those scrolls, I felt you should decide his punishment.” I’d thought of it before a bit, but now that I see her, it’s definitely the right choice. I want to know what she’ll decide and I like teasing her by putting her on the spot.

“I can really...Choose whatever I want to then?” What is she thinking? I really do want to know what’s going on in that head of hers. “As long as I’m fine with it.” I doubt she’d go too far, but I think she might go too soft on him. I won’t be fine with that. “What if I’m the only one who’s fine with it?” Really, this girl...So bold and funny. But. Does she think I’m that freely going to hand power over to her to absolve him of his crime? I feel like that’s exactly what she would do here if I let her get away with it. “I must be fine with it. You should know that by now, my dear customer.” Certainly, she knows well enough about me to realize I won’t let anyone get away with something if I don’t want them to.

“Hmm...Then…” She seems to truly be pondering it. I wonder how this will go? “I’ve got it!” _Oh?_ “One month of work without pay!” I fix her with a pointed stare. That’s not going to cut it. He’ll just lounge about lazily and claim he did work without doing anything. I can see it on her face, that she sees it’s not enough. “Hmm...And the profit from his labor will go into my pocket.” I’d find that funny, considering how much money she spends she probably has more than enough, but depriving him of his money and it going to her isn’t going to teach him to be better at his job. It isn’t going to teach him not to dare endanger my dear customer with a useless scroll ever again. I keep giving her the same look. It seems to encourage her to realize that isn’t enough. “Harsh labor.” She adds, sounding more like she wants to please me than wanting to punish him.

 _Heh_. I grin. “Alright, that’s good.” I’m pleased indeed. Though I don’t want this useless mage in my sights. Not only that, I want him to realize the precious customer enough to know never to make that mistake again. I toss him. “Got that? One month. You’ll do whatever she orders you to do.” If he doesn’t, he can just die. “...What?” He seems shocked, but he knows what I expect of him. He’d better. I shove him towards her. “Here, dear customer. Take him. He’s your slave now.” I’m still annoyed that he failed so hard, but I finish up my conversation with them in a better mood somewhat now. Her shock is fun. She clearly doesn’t know what the hell to do with a slave. Whatever it is, I hope he learns to take care when making items for customers, especially any that might get into the hands of my dear customer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be adding more chapters soon.


End file.
